1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stands for golf bags useful for supporting the golf bag upright when the bag is set down on a ground surface.
2. State of the Prior Art
Golf bag stands of this general type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,151,784 and 2,119,695. The golf bag stand described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,151,784 has a pair of legs bent horizontally at their top ends to form shaft sections, which are free to turn within shaft supports, and the legs are springloaded to a folded condition against the side of the golf bag to which the shaft supports are mounted. A handle for deploying the legs away from the golf bag is attached to one of the legs. Likewise, the stand described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,119,695 has a pair of freely movable legs mounted to a golf bag and springloaded to a retracted position against a golf bag, with a handle attached to a leg for deploying the stand.
Conventional golf bag stands, such as those disclosed in the aforementioned patents, are difficult to assemble because the springs are wound onto the legs of the stand, and the exposed springs can catch the clothing of the user, among other hazards.
What is needed is a stand which addresses the aforementioned problems and has legs normally held close against the golf bag when not in use, and in which the legs can be deployed for supporting the golf bag in a stable position when needed for holding the bag upright. Also desirable is easy assembly of the springs to the stand for holding the legs against the golf bag, and avoiding exposed springs to make the stand safer.